Drawn
by imperfectlyweird
Summary: Beatrice moves, (once again!) as her family settles in the big city of Chicago. What's more to expect then drama and high school? Everything else, duh! Beatrice will have to draw her way out of her drawing world, and finally settle in the real world. Maybe prove her worth as a teenager. Her biggest enemy yet will follow her from her old town to Chicago, and that is love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I guess this story won't be as original as I thought, since the only way this would work is if I put the setting as an AU High-school setting, but my plot line will be from my working mind, and not based off of something else that was made already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tris:**

_I can't say that I'm completely normal now, like I'm a typical 16 year old girl living my fabulous teenage years, because I'm not normal._

_I'm not those typical 16 year old girls._

_I never had my first kiss, nor my first love. I think of it as a silly distraction, motioning me to my own dark pit of doom if I fall for a guy. The only close guy friend I had was Al._

_But he's gone too._

_My therapist decided it would be perfect for me to write in my journal, just in case I feel lonely. In other words, he doesn't want me to go crazy just yet. But I already have-_

"Beatrice! Down! _Now."_ My father hisses from down the staircase.

I drop my pencil, leaving my drawing left unfinished and my journal to hang in my hand. It's not my first time to move, as you can see. My father constantly gets new job transitions, as if it would help. I spend most of my time now isolated in my room, and my brother constantly trying to get me out more, hang out with his too smart friends.

I'm not what they call, normal. See, I draw my feelings out. I mean, I love to draw. And I have never met anybody else who loves to draw like me. I can be social if I wanted to, and I could be your typical bratty teenager if I wanted to be too.

But in other words, being a teenager sounds so cliché.

"But I'm already sitting _down, _right?" I reply.

My father sighs.

"Beatrice, don't start with this.. I just want to drop you and Caleb off to school. I have to leave for work too." He says, and I hear shuffling. He must be getting papers or something.

Instead of fighting, I get in the shower.

The hot water makes me reflect of a memory before, a surreal type of memory that draws its way randomly at random times, inching and inching until it meets its goal. _Like a snake, _I think.

The memory is becoming clearer now.

_A gentle hand brushes my hair._

_And a song hums peacefully as I close my eyes. I never have been this peaceful anymore, this is only a feeling I could have when I was with mother.._

_Her soft lips curling into a smile, her eyes tired but determined. Insistent, and stubborn._

I snap back when I realized Caleb is pounding at the door, demanding for me to hurry up. Reluctantly, I grab my towel and quickly run out the door, leaving Caleb to shake his head and do his own shower.

_No time for choosing clothes now, _I grit my teeth as I try and shuffle through my clothing. It was like a variety of colors, I like to think of everything artistic. There's a mixture of yellow and red clothing in the middle, colors that remind me of peace, or _Amity _in a way.

Next there's a mixture of grey, defining my selflessness. Like showing too much color is too self-indulging, my father would love these colors. _Abnegation_ is the word I would describe it as. My mother use to wear grey all the time.

Then I shift my eyes over to a section of blue, like how my brother always likes his clothes. Blue, showing a sign of sophisticated and clever, smart. This doesn't show always in my brother, sometimes he's selfless in a way. He reads books on history and math, etc.. Like gaining knowledge each page he reads. _Erudite. _But I like to read too, but differently. I like fantasies and fiction, realistic or not. It's like living in a another world when I read.

Then a mixture of black and white, seeing in a way only black in white. Honesty, like telling the truth or seeing a lie. I'm never cut out to be honest, I lie too much. _Candor, _the fanciest way to describe honesty to me.

Finally, I have a section of all black. So bold, and a color of bravery. I don't know if I could ever be brave. Seeing a bunch of shows with the hero always getting the girl, always fighting for justice. My friends in middle school were always raving the color black, seeing if they could fit in. _Dauntless_. I shake my head pitifully, thinking back to Al. He was always daunting when I was around. And when I turned him down.. I guess that was the last time I could ever see him again.

I shake my head, not wanting to go to my past.

I grab my journal, and my sketch pad, stuffing them into my bag. My towel was still draped over my small body. _Just get some fucking clothes. It's not that hard. You aren't trying to fit in anyways. _A thought rolls into my mind. I grab a mixture of all the clothes. A red hoodie with a black t-shirt, a yellow pendant for a necklace and blue jeans, a pair of matching grey wristbands and white converses. I look in the mirror.

"Damn, I look like boring paint just splattered all over me." I bite my lip, to keep myself from laughing too loud.

This will definitely make people stay away.

"Beatrice. Prior." Father says my full name, pausing each name.

"Alright, alright." I say, grabbing my messenger bag with all of my school supplies inside, and of course my journal and sketch pad.

Caleb raises an eyebrow as he sees my attire as we climb inside our fathers car.

"I know you like to think of everything as artistic as possible, but I think you are taking this a little too far, Beatrice." Caleb says as he pushes his glasses up to his nose again.

I stick a tongue at him.

"Beatrice, please behave today.. I don't want another call from school saying you punched a guy in the nose for drawing a simple smiley face in your journal." Father says.

"Gee, Dad. That was all the way in freshman years, in which, I didn't finish my freshman years in high-school since we had to move, _again." _I spat back.

Caleb kicks me in the shin.

"You are being awfully like a typical junior in high-school, bratty." Caleb retaliates for father.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't forget you are a junior now too, idiot." I say.

Even though Caleb is a few months older than me, he still acts like I'm his little sister. Which I'm not. I know I'm not.

"Stop this bickering. Your mother wouldn't approve of this." Father says.

How dare he. Talking about mother so casually.

But I don't fight back, remembering that this day for me was supposed to be anything but like a typical cliché moving high schools shit.

We arrive at the high-school, and I quickly run just to get inside.

The sun here is scorching hot, burning my back. Screw Chicago's bi-polar weather. I already miss Ohio even though Ohio was even worse with bi-polar weather dealio.

_Curse me for choosing dark colors. _I bite my lip as I run for shade. Not a few seconds later, Caleb is right beside me, his hair tousled from running down the schools sidewalk.

"Come on." He motions for me as we walk in, the cool air immediately calming down my burnt back.

"_Behave." _Caleb whispers as we walk straight to the office.

The woman typing gives us a smile, looking more like a sign of sympathy than a sign of comfort. Great, I love this school already.

She gives us our class information, and which I blow on the ink quickly before it smudges.

"My locker is down the hallway from yours. Please don't kill yourself in minutes of school already." He sighs as he walks away from me, quickly giving me a nod as I walk away.

The bell rings.

_Well fuck._

Teenagers appear from everywhere, at every direction.

I curse as I'm being pulled away from my locker, not even being able to put my stuff in it. I always love crowds of teenagers.

Just kidding, I fucking hate them.

"Oof!" I say as I land down on my back.

A somewhat large hand offers me up, in which I reluctantly take to pull myself up.

The thing, no, a boy, pulls me up.

He has this peculiar type of blue eyes, and deep set lashes that almost touch the bottom of his eyebrows. He had a muscular figure, but not too much disgusting muscles.

His hair was brown, tousled in a direction I couldn't describe.

In other words, I could tell that every girl craved him.

But I won't let that happen, instead, I glare at him at his impossibly tall height.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I say.

His eyebrows arch up.

"Nice meeting you too, I'm Four by the way, thanks for asking." He says as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

Nice, a douche.

"And by the way, you did in fact accept my hand anyways." He mumbles.

I sigh, remembering what my brother said to me, and my father's eyes already burning when I tell him about this.

"Sorry, I guess." I say.

He smiles a bit, but his eyes are more curious then sympathetic.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name or are you going to stand there awkwardly?" He asks. Okay, so he's not much of a douche at all.

Well, he could be, I don't know. I reply anyways.

"Bea-"

I stop, and he sighs.

"You are already making this harder on yourself, please don't tell me you forgot your own name."

I glare at him.

I start to walk away, but he calls out.

"You don't get to choose again, you know." He says.

I grit my teeth at this. He sure is persistent.

"Tris." I turn around and face him again.

He smirks now.

"Well, welcome to Divergent High, lovely meeting you on this wonderful day." Four says with a very mocking smile.

But still, I can't help but smile back.

**Leave a review on my new story? :D?**

**Just kidding, you don't have to.**

**But seriously, I'm sorry for the not so original setting. And the not so original high school name lmao.**

**See you again in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris:**

_Four had this instructor like aura when he was giving me a tour around the school. It wasn't really that much of a problem since I'm able to understand the school better._

_Apparently, a lot of people stay within groups here, cliques. Yay._

_Along the way, Four introduced me to one of his friends, Christina. She was really pretty, but reallllllyyy chatty. She invited me to sit with them today at lunch. I actually pondered at this, considering in my old school I was-_

Again, a noise stops me from continuing further.

"Beatrice Prior, care to share what you are writing, since it seems more important than my history lectures?" The teacher who I never even bothered to ask what her name was. I forced myself not to roll my eyes or sigh reluctantly. She narrowed her eyes down.

I shake my head no, as a bunch of eyes turning to my direction.

Four was just seats away, biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Gee, I can tell already that he will always help me no matter what. (Sarcastically speaking.)

Christina looks at me sympathetically.

The teacher turns back, continuing her non-sense.

I sigh now, and I stare at a blank chalk board, hopelessly looking at the time here and there. The clock moving so slowly, only 5 more minutes until I can actually go to a class I like, Art.

I tap my foot quietly.

The bell rings and I'm immediately out, but apparently I'm not alone as I'm walking to my impossibly small locker. I turn the knob slowly, knowing who's behind me.

I continue to walk, and more footsteps follow me. Only one person I know who is as persistent as me and it honestly annoys the hell out of me now that I see it. No wonder Caleb is always complaining about my constant presence and stubbornness.

"I know you are following me, so just drop it."

A deep chuckle replies, causing me to tighten my grip on my journal.

"And why can't I?" Four replies. I can already feel the teasing smirk on his face. What exactly is he trying to do? He is honestly on my top 10 list of people who I hate, in which I have a shit ton of people on. What is dangerous is that he is near my top 5.

"Because I have my own rights too, my space. Not yours." I reply.

His footsteps match mine. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"You don't need to follow me." I finally sigh and turn around.

He arches his eyebrows.

"But I have to." He says.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Obviously."

I tighten my jaw now. Was he mocking me? I can't really tell. His eyes show now expression, yet he doesn't falter his stare. I continue to walk.

"You're one to speak." I say now.

"I, dear Tris, am just fine." I can tell he is amused.

"It must be because you're so approachable, you know. Like a bed of nails." I spat. He stops a bit, but he doesn't stop the small chat.

"Careful, Tris."

I-well really, _we_ make it to the Art room, and just in time.

I take a seat in the back, and of course, the spawn of my shadow follows, plopping right next to me as I grit my teeth in annoyance.

A young woman, no more than 27, walks into the room from the back closet. Her hair was highlighted with different colors, demanding attention. She had a stern posture, but yet, in a way, artistically painted somehow. I immediately took a liking to her.

She smiled warmly at us, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome to Art." She says, her eyes look at each of us carefully, examining us, studying us, like she was ready to paint some still life painting.

Four hasn't said anything in a while, and I'm glad.

"You all can call me Tori. Let us begin, waste no time." She grabbed some papers, passing us each a piece. Four passes me one.

"I want you all to draw something that explains who you are. Are you, kind? Honest? Selfless? Smart? Or Brave?" She walks slowly, pausing at me. She smiles and moves on.

Four thoughtfully looks down, and looks up again.

"I have an idea." He says, turning toward me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"No nudes." I immediately say.

He chuckles, but shakes his head.

"Why don't we pick something for brave? I could draw one side of the drawing, you can draw the other." He says.

I ponder at this. But I guess it could work.

We make a plan, and we start drawing. I lose myself quickly in the work, and I carefully draw each line with a meaning. Every drawing should reflect a picture, a picture that you can draw out in your mind, as well as in the pencil.

Four glances at me at some times, which drives me to continue. He seems like he is judging my drawing. I continue.

"Alright guys, finish up and compare with your partner." Tori says as she sits on top of her desk. I notice a hawk on the back of her neck, and I refuse to let my curious thoughts lead me into trouble. I shut my mouth and look over at Four.

"Ready?" He says.

I nod and we put together our two drawings.

A ring, and inside, a flame. A flame shows a daunting feeling, so bold and reflecting.

I smile. Maybe Four somehow does have feelings. Or he doesn't. In my mind he shall be a foreign alien, that constantly bothers me.

I smirk a bit.

"Wow.. Do you take lessons?" Four looks at me, straight into the eyes.

"I used to.. if you count my Mother as a teacher." I say.

"She must be amazing, then." He replies.

My smirk falters and I'm forced to look down.

"Yeah.. She was."

Four stops smiling, and the bell rings. I walk out, and my shadow follows, of course.

We walk into the cafeteria, in which immediately loud screams and talking makes my ears go deaf a bit. I shudder at the sight of so many humans, all so clustered.

Four takes notice, and starts smirking.

"The cafeteria, as known as the Pit." He says.

I nod quickly.

"Be brave, Tris." He sarcastically says as I glare at him.

"Ha, funny." I roll my eyes and continue to walk down the 'Pit'.

He leads me into the lunch line, and grabs an apple.

I lead my tray down and continue getting food. Four takes whatever I take, in which, you guessed it, annoys me. It's like he is doing this on purpose or something, trying to make me hate him. I don't start another small 'chit chat' as I go and pay for my lunch.

Four follows behind me.

"First table, to your right." He says.

I turn and Christina immediately gets up and beckons me over.

I sit next to her, and Four sits next to a guy he mentioned before when Christina met me, his name was.. Zach? Zek?

"Four! My man!" The guy says as he slaps his back.

Four rolls his eyes and nibbles on his apple.

"Zeke, I ask for you not to kill me yet." Four afflicted a small smile.

Oh yeah, it was Zeke. I totally knew that.

Christina began introducing me, and I meet some interesting people.

Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah. Uriah smiled goofily at me, while Shauna and Marlene smile comfortingly. Lynn takes no notice, and Will silently says hi and smiles a small smile.

"So, I heard you went to a pretty fancy school before." Marlene says.

I nod.

"Wow, so you must be really smart, or nah?" Uriah puts his hands on the table, child-like. He doesn't take notice of his manners, which is quite funny.

"Ha, if anything, Will is the guy to talk to about smart." Christina said. She had a slight blush mentioning Will, and I smile at this. Adorable.

Will laughs.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not that smart." He replies, looking down.

Lynn snorts, actually speaking now.

"Must be why you are on the honor roll then. And that you have straight A pluses in each class except Art." Lynn plays with her food.

"Oh, have you seen Tris's art? She showed me some of her drawings. Shes amazinggggg!" Christina literally sings the last word.

Now Zeke chuckles. Uriah lights up and says joyfully,

"Then let's tie up Tris and make her do our art homework." Uriah gleefully sings.

Four chuckles.

"I'm fine, it is easy to get an A in Art, it's just that you all are so damn lazy to not make any effort." Four narrows his glance at the other people, which they all fake to be scared.

I laugh, and shake my head silently.

This is how it feels to have a group of friends then.

I guess it's not that bad being a bit social.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris:**

_One word and one fucking word only._

_Gym._

"Hey? Earth to Tris?" Uriah waved a hand over my face as I was concentrating on a sketch and finishing up a journal entry. Uriah puffed up his cheeks like a balloon, and blew all over my face. My face scrunches up with utter disgust, the whole group laughing maniacally and almost sadistic like seeing my face all screwed up.

I gave Uriah a glare, signaling him to do no more. He winks with no promise whatsoever. I force a smile and continue to stare down at my half-filled sketch book. Christina cranes her neck to see what I'm drawing but is completely discouraged to see that I have covered up the page already. Ha, no use now, am I right?

Four for the past lunchtime kept occupying himself with his surprisingly not done apple and eyes down on his phone. I seriously wonder what is on his mind sometimes. _Sometimes._ I'm already so used to them that I feel like they are long time buddies who are meeting up again.

The bell rings and I get up, dumping my waste to the garbage can.

Christina suddenly looks at me, and with a worried smile, she gives me a sympathetic nod and I look at her with utter confusion.

"You have gym next." She explains.

I look at her still like she had 3 heads.

She winked reluctantly and told me that I will soon see why.

Uriah and Zeke both run past me, laughing like crazy down the halls. Marlene and Lynn wave a small wave goodbye, and Shauna nods as she heads for Honors Math.

And yes, my shadow follows cause we have _**Every. Class. Together.**_

Oh to hell with irony, I'll survive it.

I begin to forget Four was trailing behind me, and I just follow my instincts. Surprisingly, I find myself at the gym doors, and I half smirk at Four as I enter the doors. But soon I learn to regret my choice of ever stepping into the gym.

The teacher, which I learn to call him Coach Amar, immediately starts us off by stretching and doing push-ups, which I lose count on and eventually I can't even feel my arms anymore.

"You will learn to love these floors, you will learn to _adapt._" He sternly looks at each of us, and stops at me.

"Don't be fooled easily by your abilities and strength." He says, and I'm sure he was directing this at me as he looks straight into my eyes and I have a feeling of sudden strength rushing through me.

I grin to myself but keep my eyes peeled to the floor. Coach Amar wasn't all as bad as I expected, but he certainly wasn't the pitying type, in which I love in a teacher if I say so for myself.

That feeling washes away as we go on to more excruciating exercises.

I don't know how I manage to end up on the floor, but I do. Oh and that's not even the best part I tell you. No no no, it is not.

"Feeling a bit _stiff?_" A boy mocks. His little group of friends laugh behind him, and honestly I can't say for a fact that I don't know him. Christina told me to watch out for him, for he was a bully. I don't know how he could stoop so low just because he isn't satisfied with his life.

I know,

That his name is Peter Hayes.

Four shakes his head.

"Peter, the fact that you even bother.."

"Don't even butt in _Four." _ Peter sneers at him and Four just stares at him. He's annoyed and I can tell. By the way he is tense and his jaw is tightly locked. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't kicked the living hell out of Peter.

Slowly, Four lends a hand and I'm up again to my feet. I mumble a thanks and he nods.

"Does a stiff need help by a oh-so prodigy with a number for a name to help her?" Peter taunts. It surprises me that he is still able to keep such an annoying mouth open. But the teases and names don't affect me. Because I, have been bullied before. I find it remarkably stupid, honestly.

Coach Amar finally notices and tells Peter to go to class.

Peter rolls his eyes and glares at me, but leaves anyways.

"You know, you should stand up for yourself. I'm not always going to be there or any of my friends either." Four says, not exactly looking at me.

I'm taken aback.

_I _don't need any help. I am 16 years old, almost fucking 17. I do not need anybody babysitting me, because I CAN stand up for myself.

"And when did I ever need help? I don't need to be babysat, Four." I turn to his direction.

"I didn't say you needed to be-"

"But you were implying it. Don't deny that fact." I say. I didn't mean to cause a fight, but apparently it happened anyways. Four dangerously goes quiet.

"You are acting like a baby. Like the others. And I honestly thought you were different, but I regret those thoughts now." He doesn't exactly look at me, but I feel like his eyes are still burning through my skin, eating away any secrets or thoughts I have until I'm left dry, dry and guilty.

And what does he mean by _different?!_

I don't bother stopping now.

"So what? Four, I am not any bodies baby. I can handle myself."

"I'm so tired of you not noticing that I'm trying to warn you, I even follow you to make sure things like that don't happen." Four is now looking at me, but not angrily, but tired and rather annoyed.

"Again, I didn't need your help." I reply.

Four shakes his head.

"You don't know what Peter can do, Tris. He has done things that are way beyond the line of bullying. He gets away with things you would be shocked by." He doesn't need to explain anymore.

"Okay.. But I can take care of myself, you didn't have to follow me for half of the day." I say with a slightly amused smile.

He is stumped for a moment, and I dare to say that he is blushing a bit.

"Says the girl who will get lost within 5 minutes in this school." He grins now, the still light shade of pink visible on his cheeks.

I'm relieved that the fight didn't last so long. But I'm still not convinced. If Peter wants to bring it, he can bring it all he wants. All I learned is that all you need to do is keep low. But obviously it will be hard for Peter now, for I have actually made friends today.

I'm so productive.

* * *

I'm standing outside the school now, the wind picking up and gently breezing by. The trees that are visible in my sight are now lightly swaying. Caleb texted me saying he was hanging out with friends, so I'm left to walk or either take the bus home.

I'm not even a feet into walking when Christina comes and drags me to her car.

"Uh, ma'am? Can I walk please?" I raise an eyebrow, but Christina cheekily smiles and lets go, scratching her head with embarrassment.

"You aren't walking home today." She says, opening up the door already.

I sigh.

"Christina, I can walk fine by myself." I say.

She shakes her head stubbornly.

"I won't let that happen to a dear friend of mine." Christina is practically pushing me into the car now, and I'm forced to sit down and buckle up. It was a pretty nice car, though I'm not exactly a car expert, you can leave that to my father.

"You shall be fine on this very VERY nice car today, Tris." Christina smirks and starts to back up.

"I don't take that as a comforting sign." I reply.

She laughs.

"Don't you worry."

"Is this just some excuse to drive around your car and act all cool? Or are you legitimately driving your 'dear friend' home?" I now amusingly smile and look at her.

She stops talking for a second.

"Yes and No." She bites her lip but manages to smile.

I smirk at her confidence.

"Alrighty then."

In no time, we are pulling up to my house and Christina grabs my phone, furiously typing in something I can't even manage to work in my brain.

She hands my phone back in no time, and I stare at her with utter awe.

Christina winks and kicks me out.

"I have a very strong feeling you put your number in my phone just now." I finally manage to say, and by the look of her face, I'm honestly quite scared right about now.

"No, I didn't." She says.

Thank goodness.

"I put all of our groups number in there."

"CHRISTINAAAAAAA." I whine.

She closes the door and drives away, and I reluctantly walk to my porch.

I am stopped with buzzing noises. I look down at my phone to see that I'm already spammed with messages by Uriah and Zeke. Great. I already know that I won't be sleeping tonight at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Four:**

It's not the first time I have ever heard of the last name of Prior.

I didn't realize it, but when it happened, it slapped me hard with realization. I should've recognized her. Big, insistent eyes, long blonde hair, plain body features, and built like a child. But the eyes made me realize hard.

I remember meeting her one time, when her dad was over here in Chicago for a business trip. It was for a whole week and I began being her friend. She was only six at the time, and I was eight at the time. It was when we had a party that she did the most ridiculous thing ever. I didn't find her in the house, no, I found her outside, climbing a tree.

"_Beatrice, I think you should get down." I say._

_She stares at me blankly, but continues to climb higher and higher up. Her eyes said everything, insistent and stubborn. But I wasn't going to have another beating tonight just because of this girl, she might not even be human at this point._

_I begin climbing up, my legs shaking._

"_You don't have to follow me around, you know." Beatrice looks down again, with her big round eyes._

_I lose my grip._

"_Ugh-"_

_Finding another branch, I immediately grip on it._

"_A-a-are you even human, Beatrice?" I stutter, not knowing what to say anymore. It was really scary just knowing I'm off the ground at this point, and that I could fall and break something. Or morally break my ego._

_I finally climb up, and Beatrice stares off into the sunset._

_She smiles, and I notice she's missing a few teeth._

_I glance at her with confusion._

_But I realize that the sunset looked beautiful, the colors clashing with another so imperfectly perfect, like a canvas painted on. Beatrice sat down on the thick branch, beginning to draw. I watch her intensely; she was pretty good for a six year old._

_She knows I'm staring, but she doesn't stop._

_When she finishes, she stands up and rips the paper right out._

_I gasp._

_Rolling her eyes, she gives it to me, looking away and blushing shades of red._

"_F-for being my friend for the past week.. Thank you, even though I never asked for your name." Beatrice looks at me, and I finally realize how small she was, how fragile she was at the time. I smile cheekily._

"_Its Tob-"_

_A gasp stops me and I see my mother standing outside the door of the house. Realizing what she sees, two kids up on a high tree, she hisses for us quietly to get down._

_I nod, and begin climbing down._

_I hold out a hand for Beatrice, she again blushes but she grabs my hand and steadily gets down with me, and my mother rushing towards us with scolding eyes._

I smile as I remembered that thought. I was at home now, scared for the living shit that Marcus is almost home. I'm studying that sunset picture though, small in my large hands. I've kept it for a long time now, so it's sorta worn out.

I touch the drawing lightly, and pull my hand back.

It is dangerous if she remembers our friendship of our past, she can remember the screaming from our house, and I can already picture her small self, covering her ears.

I don't want her to remember, it will make Marcus go beyond the level of beating to me than ever, though I have learned to keep quiet. The more moaning and screams of pain, twice as hard punches and slaps.

I don't want her pitying me, I don't want anybody helping at this point.

Grabbing my book bag, I open up to find the two pieces of paper from art, and put together, it made a ring with fire in the inside of it. It shows a feeling of bravery, in which I need. I am pretty honest, smart, selfless, but I lack bravery and kindness. I can't believe I'm saying it, but I was super jealous at Tris for being so brave back then.

Now, as I'm shaking a bit in fear, I take deep breaths.

'_So it is that time of the year again, where I'll probably mess up somehow in school and anger Marcus.' I think as I'm heading for my locker._

_I notice a blonde girl looking confused for a second, before the bell rings._

_The blond and short figure had me thinking, 'She looks really familiar, even just by seeing her back.' I shake the thought off before leaning against my locker, watching her amusingly try to push through the crowd of teenagers. _

_I get out of class early, since I apparently 'behave'._

_So I like watching the quiet halls before it gets filled with teenagers hanging out._

_She lands butt-first next to my feet, and I offer her my hand._

_Her small, and warm hand envelops into my large one, and it all feels so familiar. 'Déjà vu, déjà vu.' I think reluctantly._

_At first, I thought she would throw herself onto me like all the other girls I've met before, and she would try and flirt me out._

_No, she glares at me, her big eyes burning the living hell out of my soul._

_I'm taken aback, to be honest._

"_I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She says._

_I would laugh, but I hold myself back and arch my eyebrows at her, confused by what she is trying to imply here._

"_Nice meeting you too, I'm Four by the way, thanks for asking." I use my name given by Coach Amar, just how I roll in this school. I did not want to be known as the 'weird-little-Eaton-kid'. Ridiculous on how many people think of that because my mother left 'supposedly 'because she cheated on my father. _

"_And by the way, you did in fact accept my hand anyways." I say softly._

_She sighs for a long period of time before saying she was sorry. _

_I force a small smile, but I'm more curious about her now._

"_Well, are you going to tell me your name or are you going to stand there awkwardly?" I manage to say after a few seconds._

"_Bea-"She stops suddenly, and I'm staring at her with utter annoyance._

"_You are already making this harder on yourself, please don't tell me you forgot your own name." I said. She seems to take this personally, as she glares again and starts walking away. _

_I grit my teeth, remembering who was in this school. And by 'who' I mean Peter and his group of friends._

"_You don't get to choose again, you know." I call out._

_She stops, and I grin._

"_Tris." She says with clenched teeth._

_I smirk mockingly._

"_Well, welcome to Divergent High, lovely meeting you on this wonderful day."_

Now, I hope one day when it's safe, I'll tell all of my friends the truth. Even spark up a romantic interest with somebody. Or rekindle my friendship with Tris, and hope she remembers. Or not, it just depends how good that brain is of hers.

I laugh shakily now, I should've probably right then when I met her today, but it took me the whole fucking gym class to remember her. Christina welcomed her, so I was glad I got her off my shoulders for a bit.

I look toward my phone to see that Uriah and Zeke are spamming the group chat for Tris. I laugh at some of the pervy comments by Uriah and Zeke's flirty gestures. I've also noticed a few people have taken an interest to Tris's big bright eyes and a rare but day-changing smile. Uriah and Zeke continue spamming before Marlene and Shauna tell them to shut up.

Chuckling a bit, I hold my phone now as I place down the drawings and focus my eyes up on the ceiling. 'What am I going to do? School is going to be frustrating for Marcus, and me. God please help me survive this year.' I think/pray to myself quietly.

I shake my head. Why am I still thinking of school today when Marcus is about to come home.

I hear the door open and I suck in my breathe quickly.

"B-boy! Get down here and do your chores!" I hear Marcus slur a bit of his words. Great, he's drunk and I'm probably going to have to feel extra pain tonight. I reluctantly get up and go downstairs, meeting Marcus.

I don't even have the chance to react before he slaps me, hard. The impact makes my head snap to the side, as he laughs darkly before going stumbling/walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Coward.." I mumble so quietly that I could barely even hear myself.

I begin my chores.

The pain is killing me on my cheek, but I ignore it.

Because I'm Tobias Eaton, the teenager with a powerful last name.


	5. Chapter 5

**I shall properly use Tobias's real name, for some chapter POV's. In case you were wondering haha!**

**Tobias:**

Beds are utterly useless, as to I could never sleep properly on them. Therefore, they are too mainstream and overrated. And they are quite weird to get a right position to sleep in too, when you are a pretty tall guy like me.

Though I do keep one, just so if I ever have anybody come into my room, I don't look like a complete idiot. But, the fact that I still end up face first on the _lovely _green carpet in the mornings, I appreciate that the carpet is ever so polite to let me sleep on there. I think it's disappointing that I am able to lose track of time counting how much fabric is being braided into what makes the soft carpeting.

The way I woke up this very reverse morning was quite nice. I rolled over to my side and experienced different kinds of pain. It is not quite often that I ironically roll to my back and feel the stings from a new tattoo, or feel the raw soreness on my cheek from the slap of my father. Don't get me wrong, this is not my worst wakeup call yet.

And so, I stupidly roll over to my back, as I said.

My eyes open to the pain, and I the soreness from my cheek welcome me to wake up. I forgot, ha, forgot that I had gotten a tattoo for who knows what reason last night. It must've been along the lines of going out with Zeke, if that explains anything. Hopefully it should.

"I feel blessed." I say as I grab clothes from my closet. See, this tattoo is quite big as to it covers almost all of my back. And no, it is not anything perverted. I actually managed to have a design drawn out for Tori to tattoo on my back.

It's also pretty damn cool to have your art teacher give you a discount on tattoos too, and yet she gives me a lecture on how someday I will regret this.

Oh I'm beginning to think she is right.

Anyways, events that followed after doing my chores last night was hanging out with Zeke, and showing him Tris and I's symbol that we drew. He thought it was pretty cool, and that I should draw more that represents something. It all followed up to the qualities I wanted in a person and me. Kindness, Honesty, Intelligence, Selflessness, and of course, Bravery.

Again to the events following up, I don't know what made me think of actually tattooing them onto my back. Maybe a sign of rebelliousness to my father, as my tattoo pretty much covers almost all of the scars on my back.

Then again, I'm not much of a rebellious kid. Maybe I did it to find what is lacking in me, and always remind myself of my goals. Oh, I also did not make up the designs by myself.

I was also texting in the group chat last night with the rest of the group, and they all made great suggestions to the symbols. Though Tris was the most helpful, she was pretty clever on some. They all couldn't wait to see the drawings.

I didn't tell them about actually tattooing my back though, oops.

But Zeke really wanted a tattoo, I guess. Heavens knows why, and I also wonder why I even agreed on getting one with him. See, the plain difference was that his was small. And.. yeah.

It looks pretty cool though, other than it was peeling looked quite disgusting, and it looked quite red since it was healing. I wanted to touch it, but again I didn't bother doing that too. I rubbed the soreness on my cheek away.

I also do not get why Fridays have to be my worse days to wake up to. Since Marcus gets out of work early on Thursday nights, pain often follows me to the next morning, which is, aha! Friday. It's all hard to absorb in as I take my shower. I put the water on to a not so hot temperature, because you know why, and I am quite comfortable with this temperature on a hot summer day.

Getting out, I sigh as I keep a schedule of my classes in my head, and mumble quietly to myself. I also kept a somewhat overly dramatic promise to Christina that she can copy my homework.

And a promise to Zeke for the same thing.

And Uriah.

And to Marlene.

Lynn, Will, Shauna, and Tris had a jolly time laughing about this in the chat last night, as to they were actually responsible to doing their homework. I grit my teeth in annoyance to my irresponsible friends. But I laugh to, because they are quite dependable to me. Tris is opening up now, but still keeping that mysterious personality that makes Christina and Uriah go crazy about.

Ha, though everybody could agree that I am being a hypocrite, because I don't even tell anybody my own name, nor anything about me. I can survive with people knowing a few things about me, but ever since Evelyn left me all alone, my trust is very critical now. And I don't mean to make it sound cliché, but she really changed me.

But anyways, she's gone. And I'm still stuck here.

Passing a hung-over Marcus is tough, I don't want to wake him up but I also need to pass him. It is like a spy mission coming to real life, but less dramatic in television. I quickly grab a banana and head for the door, and not bothering to close the door softly, I slam it so Marcus can actually be productive. I think I hear him curse as I make a run for my bicycle.

Yes I know what you are thinking, real manly of Tobias Eaton. Riding a bike to school. But I'm not bothering to hold back the truth now, because Uriah just had to break my headlights to my car by swerving off the road and into a ditch.

I don't blame him too much though. He offered to pay for the whole thing, and I just told him he can pay half and I can pay for the other. He agreed a little too fast without thinking, but that's just him. He is always eager to help.

It doesn't matter what vehicle I get to school with, because school was only a 10 minute bike ride from my house to there, but it could be faster if I had my car. Oh well, accidents happen. A lot rushes through my mind when I travel to school, like the day ahead, keeping attention to the road, making sure I have my bag still strapped on to my back.

Trust me; I once dropped my bag riding to school on my bike.

In like seconds, I see the building up ahead and I ride faster. Maybe I'm early and I'll be able to get ready before everybody else begins to pile in.

I park my bike and rush to get inside. I'm 5 minutes early and I better hurry before the school piles up. It gets super crowded and it's like trying to ride through a big ocean wave; it isn't too much fun is really what I'm trying to imply. My classes are pretty much spread out.

My locker is being quite stubborn, and I literally punch it to open it.

"Damn you.." I mumble through grit teeth.

Here's the thing about my locker; it either cooperates or it's like a full out war between the locker and I. Today, it wasn't putting up too much of a challenge. Still, I rush to get my books, literally digging through my locker. Guess I should really clean out my locker, huh? But no worries about that now, I need to focus before everybody-

Andddd people rush in.

"For God's sake," I now run to my class, which is ironically all the way at the end of the hall… in the second floor. Yay, I really love this great school system. But I have to admit, we have pretty good cake when we get it. Oh, cake..

"Oh a sight for sore eyes.." I see the door now and I open it, my teacher looking at me very oddly as I sit down and get my stuff in order. Well shit. Out of all the things I forget, I forget my own damn pencil. I guess I rushed too much. But why a pencil, out of all the damn things.

The teacher chuckles to my annoyance, but he keeps his posture.

"Am I first, at least?" I ask, a bit hopeful.

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Nope."

I sigh very loudly before turning around, and right there sitting nonchalantly, is Tris staring right back at me. She probably prepared for that, as she has a small smirk playing across her face. I can tell she probably ran all the way up here too, because there is still the look of alertness, and a slight shade of red from exhaustion on her pale face.

"Here," She hands me a normal pencil.

"I literally can't wait for the next time you forget your pencil." Tris sits back down in her chair, continuing her sketching. I turn back around, but to my own surprise, I smile a bit. And it feels quite good to finally smile after a rough night. She just sorta had that talent, even though she particularly didn't smile a lot herself, at least to the extent of my knowledge.

You won this time, Tris.

* * *

Class dragged on, as pure usual. Everything that always happens happened. Zeke came in late, Peter made stupidly ignorant comments, and Christina taps her foot impatiently. Just like it should be. But I had a feeling of anxiousness; I really wanted to show Tris the new designs. I mean, she did help me create the sign of Dauntless.

Or maybe it's not because of that, I don't really know. I just really want to talk to her about it.

I begin to tap my pencil lightly on the table top. Just 5 more minutes before class ends and I'm off to Art class. My mind wonders off to my schedule now. I like everything organized, it something that Evelyn rubbed off to me. But of course, ever since she left, the house looked like a dump. Beer bottles everywhere, couches missing some cushions.

I won't ever become like Marcus, and I swear that I will never hurt anybody the way Marcus does to me. Douchebags like Marcus needs help, but he is always stubborn and keeps persisting that he's fine, after hitting me of course.

This is the longest 5 minutes ever.

I hear Lynn in the back yawn and sigh, and I see Uriah just stare towards the windows, probably planning on another prank on Marlene. He really likes her, but he's too afraid to admit it. On the topic of my friends liking each other, it seems like Christina is handling her madly big crush on Will straight. She keeps dropping obvious hints. Sadly, Will is a little to oblivious.

I know Zeke likes Shauna, but Shauna rejected him one time, telling him that she's too busy for relationships right now. But she did in fact say that she felt the same way, which is all Zeke needs. They are quite flirty.

Lynn, I really don't know. She doesn't really care about relationships though.

Tris just got here, so I doubt she likes anybody.

And for me? Well, let me tell you how many girls attempted to ask me out. All of them just don't feel right, like they are completely opposite from me, with no knowledge of me only that I'm 'cute'. They are all quite annoying too. I don't worry too much on my love life though; it's just really complicated to fall in love.

Finally, the bell rings and I'm already standing up to gather my books.

I'm about ready to go out when Uriah comes from behind and slaps me hard, on the back.

I bite back a scream, but little tears form on the corners of my eyes. Oh the pain, oh the pain.. The pain the pain the pain-

"Woah, are you okay?" Uriah looks at me, curiously. I nod very quickly and run out the door, before I end up on the floor, screaming. I could've told him, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Uriah likes to gossip. It isn't even on purpose; sometimes it just slips out of his mouth and boom. The next day would be a rumor train with the students.

I open the locker, (surprisingly easy) and stuff my books, grabbing only my best pencil and eraser and my designs for the symbols to show for Tris. Best thing about art: You only need a pencil and an eraser. For us, at least. And with that, I speed walk down the hall to the Art room

Opening the door, I walk in and plop right next to Tris, and she looks up, alert.

"Here are the designs I did. Thought you would like to see them." I hand her the paper. She looks skeptically at me at first, then looks down at the papers. I am actually quite nervous to what she thinks, because she is pretty damn good at drawing.

She smiles a little, and mumbles things here and there.

Tris hands me back the paper.

"I like them." She looks up and into my eyes.

"But the rings are a little too asymmetrical." Tris jokes and I roll my eyes at her. I smirk a bit though. At least she likes them. Another kid walks by and stops for a second, examining the drawing. His eyes go big with amazement, and he has this goofy smile on his face. He is probably 14 or something.

"Wow! Those are cool! Did you draw them?" He asks me.

I begin a nod, but stop.

"No, some friends helped me design them." He nods. "One of them is actually here with me." I gesture towards Tris, who shoots me a look of annoyance and embarrassment.

I wink at her and look back at the kid.

"Can I show these to my friends?" He asks, excitedly.

I laugh and told him to go ahead, and that he could keep the paper too. Tris sighs with relief when he leaves, and I chuckle toward her.

"I bet it's going to be everywhere by tomorrow." She looks at me blankly now, and I nod at her. It might, considering how fast things come and by here in Divergent High. But no worries, it's probably not going to be too big. Hopefully.

Tori comes out, and looks at me first with a look of curiosity.

I smile politely at her. Tris looks at me now, studying my face. Probably trying to find out what happened. But it's going to have to be a secret for a while. It will have to be, or else I will get into trouble. Zeke on the other hand might get off the hook, since he's the star on the football team. And you know.. the 'star' treatment he gets is ridiculous.

Ohhh I can only hope for the best, and for the worst. The thing with hope though, it ends amazingly weird. I, for one, think hope is overrated. I lived on hope, but now I live on survival.


End file.
